


Stargaze

by curiumKingyo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just me cheering my friend up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt can't sleep, Hermann is cute and I love fake stars on the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargaze

"Why are you here?" Hermann asks, sliding bed-warm arms around Newton's middle. He rests his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and look at their reflection in the dark window.

"Couldn't sleep, decided to get out of bed before I woke you up with my tossing and turning."

"Actually, it was the complete lack of movement in the bed that woke me up." The mathematician says with a soft tone, thumbs rubbing circles on Newt's tummy.

Newt snorts. "You can't be serious."

"Have I ever been not serious?"

Newton laughs and turns around in the circle of Hermann's arms, resting his head on the other man's chest. "I wanted to watch the stars, but there's too many clouds out there tonight."

"You could have watched the ones you glued to the ceiling..."

"Nah, they are not glowing anymore, they need to catch some light to glow again."

"Then it is a good thing I left the lights on." Hermann smiles down at him with all the care and tenderness in the world and Newt melts a little in his arms. "Come to bed."

Together they leave the living room and cross their small apartment, reaching the bedroom in no time. As Hermann said, the lights were on, half of the bed was messy with the pillow askew and the blanket twisted in irregular shapes. In the other part the blanket had been quickly, but neatly, smoothed and the pillow was sitting perfectly angled atop it. It was easy to tell who slept in each side.

Hermann slides back into his side and beckons for Newt to follow him. The biologist turns the lights off and quickly slots back into bed by Hermann's side. He nuzzles the skinny chest and sighs as the familiar scent fills his senses. Hermann nudges him and, with a soft whisper, he says in Newt's ear: "Stargaze with me..."

Newt dutifully turns up and presses closer to Hermann's side, absentmindedly interlacing their fingers. He stares at the adhesive stars he attached to the ceiling. It took him a whole day, but he did a fairly precise representation of the actual sky. The only big alteration being the constellation he invented himself: The Frog Prince. Which, according to him, looks like Hermann's lips.

Hermann's slow breathing, the solid warmth of his body so close to Newt's, slowly but steadily lulls the biologist to sleep. And if he dreams of floating among the stars and kissing a little frog with a little crown, it has nothing to do with the fake glow of the stars shining over him as Hermann's lips gently touch his in a goodnight kiss.


End file.
